Project Summary for the Centralized Research Core Facility (CRCF) Core The Centralized Research Core Facility (CRCF: ?Instrument Core?) Core provides RI-INBRE investigators, as well as investigators throughout the state of Rhode Island, with access to state-of-the-art, specialized biomedical instrumentation that typically could not be purchased by individual new investigators. The Instrument Core contains equipment in several categories, including: mass spectrometry, spectroscopy, proteomics, mammalian tissue culture, and imaging. During the renewal period, the Instrument Core will continue to train users at all academic levels on instrument usage and capabilities. We will strategically add to the Core instrumentation to primarily support research conducted in the three RI-INBRE programmatic areas: cancer, neuroscience, and environmental health sciences. The scope of the Instrument Core will also be broadened to include oversight of RI-INBRE instrumentation at the network institutions. We will ensure that the Core instrumentation and expertise is readily accessible to both RI-INBRE network and non-network investigators. We will also partner with the network Primarily Undergraduate Institutions (PUIs) and the Community College of Rhode Island (CCRI) to incorporate the Core resources and expertise into curricular development. During the renewal period, we will increase Core usage and broaden the impact of the Instrument Core and promote statewide inter-disciplinary and inter-institutional collaboration.